True Heart
by Shigiya
Summary: Naruto has died the anger force him to become a hollow, what would happen if Naruto decided to train and fight instead of eating souls taking easy way out to become stronger. Naru/Harem.Adopted by TheBlackSeaReaper
1. Chapter 1

**True heart**

**Chapter 1**

**AN:hey people, I know you people want to see the next chapter of Maelstrom Day's and don't worry people I haven't given up on that story, nor will I ever give up on any of stories until they are complete. Anyway adopted this story from _gazz uzumaki_, so most credit belong to him for the plot and the chapters, I just edit a few things. I hope you people like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

Talking "yea"

Thinking _'boo'_

**Hollow/Demon Talking "Brat"**

**Hollow/Demon Thinking _'Food'_ **

Most people of the world like to think of our actions as black and white, evil and good but then why is it that every thing humans do to each other is covered in dark Grey color. When we think of demons, we think of mindless killers who love to see people suffering but there is one question that humans have failed to stop and try asking themselves, what has a demon done that a human hasn't?... NOTHING.

77777777777

As a usual day in Konoha, a 8 year old blonde haired, blue eyed boy was running down the ally ways. To most people they wouldn't think much of it but to the people of Konoha, they just smirked because they knew what was going to happen to the little demon. The little blonde boy was known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he had been running for an hour or two at least. Yet no matter how far he got, these stupid people would always be behind him, calling for his blood. 'why...? why do they always do this to me, why wont they just leave me alone!' The blonde thought while tears were running down his face. After twenty more minutes, his legs eventually gave out in one of Konoha's training grounds, it didn't take long for him to be surrounded by the mob of villagers.

"So the demon has finally given up and accepted it's fate?" Said a voice strangely familiar to Naruto, who turned his head to see Mizuki his new academy teacher, seeing as he had only just started at the academy today.

"Se-sensei?" He said in labored and frightened breaths as to what was going to happen to him. "I'm not even going to wast my words on a filthy demon fox like you so who don't you do us all a favor and just DIE!" yelled Mizuki with a sadistic grin on his face as he charged at Naruto with a fuuma shuriken. The other villagers were just cheering about finally killing the demon brat and getting revenge for their loved ones.

Suddenly, a silver haired ANBU stood between Naruto and Mizuki with what appeared to be lightning surrounding his right hand going directly towards Mizuki's chest. But something was off. Mizuki was still grinning. If anyone could see the ANBU's face, they'd see the shock and horror in his eye's. Mizuki, that cowardly sniveling little bitch, used a substitution jutsu to get out of harms way, but what really shocked the ANBU. Because right in front of him was little Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Kakashi could only watch in horror as his Sharingan eye imprinted the memory of him killing his sensei's only son. The boy, who was always smiling and getting back up with an even bigger grin after every time the villagers tried to put hid down in the dirt, but now, all he could see was a frightened little boy coughing up blood with an arm through his chest, or to be more to be more specific, his heart. Kakashi watched in despair as the brightness in the boys eyes slowly begin to dim until... they were cold and lifeless.

Just when everyone was going to cheer for the demon's death a killer intent that could match the Kyūbi no Yōko's washed over them. At the entrance of the training grounds was the Hokage and twelve ANBU guards. "ANBU.. KILL EVERYONE HERE BUT MIZUKI! I'll deal with that scum my self later." Sarutobi shouted with a murderous aura surrounding him.

All the terrifying screams and people running, pleading for forgiveness was heard through out the training field, After a few minutes the screaming stop, with everything done and all the bodies burned, the Hokage and ANBU's left the scene soon after with Mizuki and Naruto's deceased body, to give him a proper burial. In the middle of the training grounds, there could be seen a little boy in the fetal position whimpering with a small chain attached to his chest. He cried out to the Hokage as loud as he could but his words seemed to never reach the Hokage's ears. He knew he was dead from seeing his own body carried by the Hokage but Naruto just couldn't accept it that fast or easily. One thing came to mind though, if he was dead, then why was there no other ghosts of the people who were just recently killed by the ANBU?

"I-I bet Kami wants me to suffer alone in death as well as life." Naruto sniffled. As his despair and sadness began to grow, something began to change within him. All of his emotions began to come forth, broken from the mask he'd spent eight years building as the harsh reality finally set in. He wanted to scream, to yell out and curse Kami herself for his suffering but he didn't. Blaming others was not gonna change his situation now.

"I-I'm... alone again" Those words said, unlocked everything he buried deep within his heart, every bad and painful emotion he ever felt in his life. At that very moment, the chain on his chest disintegrated in seconds. As Naruto fell to the floor in extreme pain and gave a bloodcurdling scream as he felt like every cell in his body was being ripped apart, he couldn't help but think how things would have been if he had a second chance in life. He continued to scream in agony until he finally pass out from the pain. It would be this day that anyone in the elemental countries would ever see Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ever again. But no one noticed a white eye, dark blue haired girl crying behind a tree.

**AN:i hope you guy's like it. Please review, peace out.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Iron Will**

**(Hueco Mundo)**

"Where…. Where am I" said Naruto as he started to wake up, looking around in every direction, only to find grey sandy desert.

After realizing he had no idea where he was he tried to get up only to fall back down, "w-what the hell", looking down, seeing his hands and feet had become paws, his body was covered in black fur, with a fluffy tail between his back legs, long pointy ears, a hole in the center of his chest and the thing he had most definitely noticed was now half a meter tall. Now most people if they were in Naruto's position would panic for hours wondering what had just happened to them, but not Naruto... right?

"WHY THE HELL AM I A PIPSQUEAK"? Naruto cried with anime tears running down his mask.

Seeing as though there was nothing else to do, he decided he'd explore this place, just as Naruto was about to move sand beneath him started forming into a whirlpool, no matter what he did or how hard he struggled, he was not going to escape.

"DAMMIT, Kami really does hate me, first I get killed by my own guardian, then I end up in a lifeless grey desert and finally, I get sucked in some sort of whirlpool", finding himself to be in sort of underground cave, with what looked like pillars reaching from the ground to the ceiling.

"What's next? I get chased by giant monsters that want to eat me?" said Naruto as was frustrated beyond belief, but then Naruto felt a presence not just one but many others, he looked around and surly he was right, he saw upon dozens of these big creatures with white masks like him but with different designs.

"Me and my big mouth!" exclaimed Naruto as he was about to wet himself, while also mentally cursing Kami's name in every possible way.

Naruto back When he saw them all starting to come close to him, he saw they looked hungry and then he started to feel hungry just looking at them made him drool but then he stopped, he started to remember all the horrible names his old village used to call like monster, demon and abomination _"I bet there still cheering about my death, the bastards"_Naruto thought.

"_I wont give in to what they want me to become, even though I'm dead, I'll prove to them that their words are bullshit and wont degrade myself to their level, I'm will not become a MONSTER!". _

With that thought in mind, Naruto stood his ground, confidence showing in his eyes, he was tired of running and being scared, the only way to become stronger was to fight and survive in this world.

"**Well would you look at this boys, it looks like this small fry is gonna put up a struggle"**, said the bird-like hollow while laughing as the others joined him.

"If I'm just small fry then why are there a dozens of you about to fight me, unless you guys are really weak", Naruto grinned but on the inside he was a bit nervous.

This seem to piss them off because without warning, all the hollows in the area attacked him. As Naruto weaved and dodged his opponents attacks, some of them, being mere inches away, he suddenly felt an energy growing inside of himself, (for people who don't understand, it's because when the soul is in danger of being destroyed, the spiritual energy increase. Straight from the mouth of Urahara Kisuke.) When Naruto tried to move this energy to his claws and legs, he found his claw sharper, his legs faster and stronger, if it was even possible Naruto's grin became even larger.

**(30 minutes later)**

In the middle of all the dead hollows there was one sole survivor, his black fur covered in the blood of these monsters, there were some of the hollows that ran away from the massacre but Naruto didn't care, he honestly couldn't blame them because like them, he too knew the hunger for souls was mouth watering, it was only his strong will that kept him from devouring their corpses.

When Naruto looked down, he saw the puddles of blood he had created, it was then he finally saw his own mask, the overall shape was of a grinning fox, with three 5 inch spikes on each side of his cheeks where his whisker marks would have been, on his forehead was what looked like a seal (Shiki Fūjin) but it was cracked and finally his eyes, had a red sclera **(AN:the white part of the eye)**, blue iris and black slitted pupils, he pretty much would've looked intimidating if it wasn't for his small size.

**(Unknown location)**

In a white majestic chair sat, what any man could describe, was a beautiful woman beyond description that could turn any gay man straight, with silver glowing hair, C-D cup breasts, an hourglass figure golden glowing eyes, wearing a red and blue robe.

As she sat there, she couldn't help but think of one particular soul with an affectionate smile on her face, Naruto Uzumaki.

"_I truly am sorry for what you've been through Naruto but the world you lived in was beyond saving, so I brought you to a place who's future is at stake and you might tip the balance in the war that is to come"._

"_I just hope you'll understand one day and become the man you have potential of becoming one day", _thought Kami with a slight blush on her cheeks as she remember what he looked like in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sympathy**

With a pain filled scream, a large ape like hollow smashed into the ground, covered in lacerations and blood. Its eyes were shining with fear **"**n-no, stay away from me, I-I thought the stories about you were just made up**, " **he shouted out between labored breaths. A second later a vaguely massive shape landed in front of him and sneered at the ape hollow.

"**I don't care what you other hollows say about me, I fight to earn my strength, unlike you other hollows who go to the world of the living, killing off defenseless souls that can't even fight back" **Said the massive creature with a deep voice that could be heard miles away.

The ape growled and tried to stand again. "How…is this possible" he muttered. "I'm centuries older than you and two classes higher than you. How can I have lost to a weakling like you?"

The massive creature laughed. **" A few centuries older than me, at Adjuchas level and this power is all you have to show for it, pathetic." **

The massive creature disappeared, only to reappear a second later in the same spot, the ape hollow blinked, then as is the ape hollow was made of building blocks, he fell to pieces, not even giving the blood a chance to spurt out.

"**Well that was a waist of my time," **began Naruto. **"Biyoku... come here girl?" **yelled Naruto.

There was a few seconds of silence, then a hollow, half the size of Naruto, came rushing out of nowhere, towards him.

When the hollow was right in front of him, she stood up on her hind legs and started licking his mask, **"down girl"** he said in a playful tone, **" look what I have here,"** said Naruto pointing at the corpse of the hollow he killed earlier, Biyoku didn't wait for Naruto to say any more as she started eating the dead hollow.

Thinking back, Naruto couldn't help but remember the day he saved her.

_**(Flashback)**_

In the grey desert, there was something that could only be described as a small object, upon further inspection, you would see what appeared to be a pup of a small dog but this one had a tiny mask on it's face.

Normally any small animal hollow that lived in Hueco Mundo would be able to survive and not consume souls, just by breathing in the spirit energy that was in the atmosphere, the larger one's did need to consume souls but their low intelligence made them have a high probability of being killed, there were exceptionally rare small animals that did have the hunger for souls, but their survival rate was even lower because the hunger would cause them to attack other hollows and most likely wouldn't win.

It was the same with this little hollow, as Naruto came walking on the desert, back from killing another Adjuchas, he noticed the tiny hollow constantly yelping out to no one.

"_It's most likely crying out for it's mother," _thought Naruto, feeling sorry for the little pup.

As the pup turned around, obviously noticing Naruto, it lunged for him, trying to dig it's teeth into one of his claws.

"_And hungry too,"_ Naruto chuckled, then suddenly an idea came to him.

He gently picked the little hollow up and reappeared to the recently killed Adjuchas, "_these hollows that have been living off my kills will become a problem in the end, but if I fix that...?" _as Naruto was thinking of the idea he came up with, he was meanwhile tearing off a piece of the Adjuchas corpse, he held it up to the little hollow, who bit down on the piece and eventually swallowed it, spirit energy burst from the little hollows body.

Naruto put down the little hollow next to next to corpse while deep in thought, _"this little one is really lucky today, if it had been a Gillian I killed today and I fed it that, it would of most certainly turned into another Gillian, but if it eats an Adjuchas..?"_

**(Flashback end)**

It had been many years since then, Naruto named her Biyoku, at first, she attacked Naruto after becoming a Adjuchas from being fed by Naruto, but after being constantly fed by him and protected by him from the other dangerous hollows, she eventually became loyal to him, she was pretty much looked like a fur-less dog with a small hole on the right side of her chest, she was up to the chest of a Gillian in size.

Naruto's appearance had changed most of all, he now had eight tail, with crimson tips, the cracked seal on his forehead was all most faded, the spikes on his cheeks had become black but the most thing he had been happy about was his size, he was now thirty five meters tall. (I'm just taking a guess on what size Kyuubi is, if anyone knows the accurate size could you please tell me.)

In the years Naruto had been here, he learned a lot, he had gained many things as well, power, reputation, a good number of decent challenges. He was often mistaken for a Adjuchas due to his size and intelligence but they learned just as quickly that he was not due to his reitsu. No matter how large and different it was and because his reputation of not eating any hollows that they learned he was still a low class hollow.

This was why he was always a target for higher class hollows, It did hurt their pride to know that a low class hollow was moping the floor with them, what's worse was he was giving the dead hollows to his pet, there was a rumor that long before he had the pet, that he drew in a fight against a Vasto Lorde.

**(Las Noches)**

In dimly lit room,sat a man, who at first glance looked like he was enjoying the peace and quiet but in his eyes, you could see power that radiated within them, then out of the shadows came another figure with unusual smirk on his face.

"What's the news Gin," said the figure sitting down in a calm chilling voice.

The one now named Gin smirked even more, if it could be possible, " there's been a rumor you might be interested in, it's about a low class hollow.

"Why would I be interested in a hollow that is low class, unless you are trying to annoy me gin," said the other figure in a board tone.

"not at all Aizen-taichou but the rumor is that, this hollow managed to draw in a fight with a vasto-lorde, has not eaten a single soul and has kept getting stronger just by fighting."

The man named Aizen was completely shocked by this, he never thought such a hollow could exist, he would have gather more information on this unique hollow and find out if this hollow would become a threat or an ally.

With that thought he smiled, _"the future is certainly becoming more interesting." _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**Change**_

Today was a big day for Biyoku, she was finally transforming into a Vasto Lorde.

Naruto could say he was excited himself, but mostly relieved because with her being an Adjuchas, he would constantly have to feed her hollows, to prevent her from becoming a Gillian, sometimes hunting for her would bring good challenges to him but most of the time they were just weaklings.

As she was transforming, Naruto noticed her size was becoming smaller until she was around four foot tall, the hole on the right side of her chest was the size of a ping-pong ball , she was now covered in a deep black fur and on her tail were multiple spikes.

Naruto pretty much looked like a titan to her now, with one great leap, she jumped up onto the snout of his stared to rub her mask with his.

Naruto just chuckled to her affectionate actions and gently scratched her behind the ears with one of his claws, Biyoku just started stamping her foot, approving of the scratch being received.

"**How about we go on a vacation to the living world Biyoku, I've been here so long I can hardly remember what the color of the sky is?" **said Naruto in a nostalgic voice.

while it it was true that Naruto was younger than most of the hollow in Hueco Mundo, the only reason Naruto did not know his age was because unlike other hollows, never once had he left Hueco Mundo and in a place that was constant night, how would you tell if a day had gone past.

He had tried to open a Garganta to his old village many times but no such portal would open, he eventually gave up on the idea of trying to get there, _"it's not like anyone I knew will be alive now anyway" _sneered Naruto at the thought, if only he knew how right he was.

With no other thought coming to mind Naruto opened up a Garganta and stepped through with Biyoku on his snout, not caring what danger lurked round the corner.

**(Seireitei, Taichou meeting)**

"Now that everybody is here, will you explain why you have called this meeting so urgently Kurotsuchi-taichou?" spoke Yamamoto Soutaichou in a curious and yet demanding voice.

An odd man with face painting on, his hat on sideways and he had some sort of metal cup attached to his chin and ears was the next to speak, "I called meeting because there are two reiatsu signals, in the living world that are hollows and... both energies are that of Vasto Lorde level!"

Immediately there were shouts across the room."SILENCE" demanded Yamamoto, "now the situation must handled carefully, we all know it is extremely rare for Vasto Lorde hollows to come to the world of the living, so it does raise suspicion as to why there are two in the living world right now?"

"Why is there a need to handle it carefully?, lets just kill them and get it other with." spoke Kenpachi Zaraki, he stood at a height 6'6 and he had scars on his face and spiky hair with bells attached a with a captains uniform and had a zanpakuto strapped to his waist and he wore a eye-patch.

"An all out confrontation with them will only result in many casualties to the humans that will be there, so I am sending you, Soifon-taichou to the area of the hollows to gather information on their purpose of coming to the living world, but if things start to get out of hand contact us immediately, if that is all then this meeting is now over.

**(Karakura Town) (if some of you are wondering, it's a bit of a coincidence that he ends up there, my story would have no point if he ended up in London and never meets Ichigo.)**

Out of the Garganta came a massive spiritual pressure that caused everyone able to sense it to gasp in fear. The energy flooding the city was wild and uncontrolled.

A massive creature with what appeared to be a dog on it's snout, came out of the portal, basking in their new surroundings.

The Garganta snapped shut and the spiritual pressure lifted but the people who were able to sense it could still feel a slight pressure on them.

"**it's good to finally get some fresh air," **he exclaimed with a huge grin while Biyoku wagged her tail profusely.

He looked down towards the city and felt his eyes grow wide, never had he herd, nor seen such an advanced place before, there were metal contraptions moving somehow all over the place, there were buildings as big as he was and all these people were living happy carefree lives as if war didn't come round the corner, like it did in Konoha.

"**guess it's time to go sight seeing,"** Naruto's only response was a yip from Biyoku.

Soifon had just come through Senkai gate and already could she feel the vast amount of reiatsu coming from the hollows, one on par with a captain and the other was above that of most captains but it was hard to get an estimate, with it fluctuating.

As soon as she felt it she rushed to the general area, making sure to stay out of sight. When she got there,she couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was like this fox hollow was a mix of different Menos class: Gillian for height, even though, he probably the biggest hollow she was going to put on record: Adjuchas for shape but it was a lot better than most ugly hollows she'd seen and Vasto Lorde for spiritual pressure.

Then she remembered there were two of them, on further inspection she saw the other one on top of the other hollow, wagging it's tail and tongue sticking out, this made Soifon stare at it as if it was crazy but then something came to realization, it actually is a dog- turned hollow.

"_has this shit of reality hit the fan of what,?" _thought Soifon.

She followed both hollows, noticing the large hollow carefully walk on buildings to not collapse them, the pluses were being completely ignored too and it seemed the hollow had it's interest in the city itself, had this hollow not seen technology before?

She turned to see what the small dog- hollow was doing and what she saw completely stunned her to the core, there on the hollows back was a girl, riding on it's back laughing.

What was with these two, one was like a curious child and the other was obviously a tamed animal.

She wasn't the only one to notice them either, one group with of a blonde man, a large man with glasses, a pair of children and a black cat were watching also. They weren't sure what was going on but they decided to keep hidden for now, however if these hollows started causing too much trouble they'd move in quickly and kill them. But just from what they could feel, these two had no aura of malice or cruelty. It was…surprising.

At the end of the day Soifon opened the Senkai gate and stepped through, though there was a grimace of regret on her face as to what would most likely happen to these hollows once she came back to soul society. _"They will probably become one of that sick bastard, Mayuri's science experiments."_

Naruto turned around to see the Senkai gate close, he noticed her and a couple of others spying on him but if they left him alone, he'd leave them.

Suddenly a shattering pain erupted through him and he was shrinking rapidly until he was 5'9, the last thing he saw was Biyoku guarding him while a what looked like a man, as far as he could tell with his blurry vision, walk up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Balance**_

_**(mind scape)**_

"_Wake up... naruto."_

_'Wha...'_ as Naruto opened his eyes, he saw, that he was surrounded by clear blue sky's and clouds floating by going wherever the breeze took them, it was peaceful and calming to him, then he looked to himself. He had a human body again, his clothing was different too, he now wore a dark crimson, short-sleeved-hooded hakama with black medical tape wrapped around both his biceps but to his shock there was no hole in his chest. He touched his face with his hands and again, you could see the shock in his eyes, not a single fragment of his mask was on his face.

"I-I... I'm human again!"

"_Not exactly,"_

Naruto turned around quickly and saw a figure that was obscured by the clouds, slowly approaching, from the voice, he could only assume it was a male.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"_...I am a part of you Naruto, it was only when you absorbed the last of the energy of the seal, could I call out to you."_ it was only when he stopped talking could Naruto finally see him, there were countless scars on his topless muscled chest, toned stomach and arms and they seemed to glow blue, his legs were barely covered by a badly damaged hakama, the only thing holding it up was a white chain being used as a belt, his hair was short and silver sticking towards the direction of his face, his face was one that any married woman would leave their husband just to feel their lips against his, while looking into his bright turquoise eyes, but there was a HOLLOW HOLE in the middle of his chest.

"Part of me?, absorbed a seal?, what are you talking about?" Naruto said in confusion.

"_Now is not the time, we'll meet again soon"_ he replied, Naruto was about to move towards him for answers but he started falling from sky, until he saw nothing.

**(Urahara's shop)**

Naruto sat up from the futon, as if he just had a nightmare, he noticed Biyoku, curled up asleep next to him and a sheathed sword on the other side of him but he didn't pay attenuation to it right now

"So your finally awake"

Naruto quickly looked across the room to see man, who was wearing a green and white hat standing at door entrance with a black cat on his shoulder. "You've been asleep all night, I saw you asleep on the street and being the good person I am, brought you here," he said with a fan covering his face.

"Don't lie to me, I noticed you and a few others spying on me before, so I'm guessing your a soul reaper but if that's true, why haven't you killed me yet?" Naruto replied in a suspicious manner.

The man tilted his head with the hat covering his eyes and spoke with a chilling voice, "your quite perceptive, yes I am a soul reaper but I don't work for the Seireitei any more and as to why I haven't killed you is because your not exactly a hollow any more, the only thing that's the same is your eyes."

Naruto blinked, "not a hollow any-more, but how."

"Before we go any further, we should introduce ourselves, my name is Urahara Kisuke and the cat here is called Shihōin Yoruichi, what's yours?"

"I..." how long had it been that he told anyone his name? He felt a smile come to his face, knowing he could finally properly talk to someone without them looking at him, as if he was food, "it's Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well Naruto, have you ever herd of the term Arrancar?"

Naruto just nodded his head, almost every hollow had herd of it before, it was a hollow that had broken off a part of it's mask and gained Shinigami powers.

"You see, if you think of it as a percentage, Arrancar's are 75% hollow and 25% Shinigami, there is another type out there called Vizards, which you probably have never heard of,they are 75% Shinigami and 25% hollow, but then there's you." said Kisuke

"What do you mean?"

"I did some scans on your body earlier and got some interesting results, it's seems that your something completely different, your body is 50% hollow and 50% Shinigami, my guess is that you have the best of both sides but first we need come up with a new name, for what you are."

Naruto thought about it, if soul reaper's didn't exist, hollows would overrun the earth and cause extinction but if there were no hollows, soul reapers would become arrogant and powerful and start to rule the humans as if they were gods. But with both, there was harmony to keep each others numbers in check, it was then he came up with the perfect name.

"Tsuriai." **(balance)**

Urahara chuckled, "it's a fitting name, how about we make a deal, I help you fit in society here and learn our ways, to give you a better life than the one you lived previously and in return, you owe me one faver to help me when I ask for it."

"... What about Biyoku?" even though he wouldn't admit it he grew attached to her over the years, and if this deal didn't include her, he wouldn't accept it.

"Well for her, I'm sorry to say this but... wait a minute where is that dog?"

When Naruto looked to his side there was no dog there but then they heard a yell and rushed towards it's direction.

When they got there they saw a red haired boy on the floor pointing at Biyoku, who was on the floor unconscious, next to a open box with only one thing remaining in it. "what's in that box Mr. Urahara."

He only said two words "mod souls."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Luck**_

**(Seireitei, Taichou meeting)**

"What do you have to report Soifon-taichou?" asked Yamamoto Soutaichou.

Soifon went into detail of the two hollow, about how they didn't even attempt to hurt anyone or cause damage, how one was bigger than a Gillian and the other was an animal and finally their reason to coming to the real world was to sight seeing.

"It's too bad, they would have been excellent research specimens as to why they became less hostile to humans." said Mayuri in a dull tone because of loosing two research subjects.

Soifon was disgusted with Mayuri as her thoughts turned out to be right about his intentions but then turned her face turned into confusion, by what he had just said. Yamamoto saw the look on her face and gave her the explanation.

"The two hollows Reiryoku disappeared soon after you left, it would most likely mean that they went back to Hueco Mundo but it disturbs me greatly as to why they came!"

"Excuse me Soutaichou, but I think I've heard of these two hollows before" spoke Aizen in a calm and friendly tone.

Everyone looked at him, how could he know these two hollows and if he did, why didn't he tell anyone about it?

As if understanding their questioning gaze, he answered, "about four months ago I wrote a report when me and my squad went on a training exercise, we encountered a nest of hollows and planned to destroy them, I separated myself from my squad, taking on the main bulk of the hollows giving my squad a better chance of survival, but I left a detail out of the report because I thought it was inconsequential, one hollow kept screaming about getting revenge by killing a fox type hollow that doesn't eat souls and it's pet, at first I thought the hollow was muttering random nonsense but after Soifon's report, I believe that is not the case."

The other captains were shocked by what he said, a hollow that doesn't eat souls, it was unthinkable, all Shinigami knew that a hollows hunger for souls was unquenchable, but here was a hollow that denied it's hunger and instincts, it's will-power must be unbreakable.

"we will make a priority to capture this hollow alive the next time it makes an appearance in the living world, to find out about it's actions and how such a hollow can exist, if that is all then this meeting is now over" commanded the Soutaichou.

**(Urahara's shop)**

It had been an hour since Biyoku lost consciousness by eating the mod soul, Naruto and Urahara were talking, while Biyoku was next to Naruto asleep.

"So Urahara, what was it you was gonna say about Biyoku, before she disappeared?"

"Well I was going to tell you that we'd have to preform a konso on her because she is a hollow, now don't get me wrong but even though you might stop her from eating souls, the moment she leaves this shop, the soul society will detect her reiatsu again, hollows don't have the ability to hide their reiatsu (this is true as stated by Aizen on episode 61) and she isn't intelligent enough to know that."

Before Naruto could say anything there was a blinding light coming from Biyoku, as they waited for the light to dim, they noticed her body become even smaller until she was now only three foot tall, the mask on her face broke off until there was only her bottom jaw covered,(think of Yammy's mask)and her hollow hole was completely gone (I know what some of you may be thinking but it is possible, for example: Halibel and Neliel don't appear to have hollow holes, so why not Biyoku) and the spikes on her tail had vanished until there was an ordinary black tail, if the mask wasn't there people would mistake her for an ordinary black german shepherd.

Biyoku lifted her head and faced Naruto's direction and spoke, "Master!"

Naruto and Urahara had a look of complete shock written on their faces, Biyoku had transformed into an Arrancar and just SPOKE and called Naruto master.

"_How can this be possible?, mod souls were only to be placed in an artificial body, but with an actual soul swallowing it, the soul would break down and die from the foreign Reiryoku inside the mod soul, but maybe because she's a hollow, it caused a different reaction, hollows eat souls but with her eating a mod soul it merged with her instead, causing her to gain intelligence and maybe she'll have the ability from the mod soul, It could be even stronger with her at Vasto Lorde level?" _thought Kisuke.

"Uh is that you Biyoku?" said Naruto, not sure if he was imaging anything.

"Of course it is, who else would it be" said Biyoku in a curious tone, as if she had always had the ability to talk.

After Urahara told them them his theory about Biyoku and there would no longer be a need to preform a konso, which Naruto was glad, he went into detail of how he would create them a gigai to live freely in the city, how he'd train them to hide their reiatsu from Shinigami and train them in their new powers and to be honest, Kisuke was a bit excited by that, he'll be the first to see the ability's of a mod soul Arrancar and a Tsuriai.

Soon after, the black cat from before walked into the room next to Urahara but before Naruto could say anything, the cat started to transform and in it's place was a purple haired, dark colored skin and a great pair of D cup breasts, naked woman smirking at him as if waiting for his reaction.

Naruto starred at her for a good few seconds, while his face was red as a tomato and then he did something unexpected and started looking at Biyoku.

"What?" said Biyoku not understanding until something clicked, she swatted Naruto's head hard with her tail, then you could see steam coming from Naruto's limp body.

"BECAUSE SHE CAN TRANSFORM INTO A NAKED WOMAN, DON'T EXPECT ME TO, YOU PERVERT" said a fuming Biyoku, while Kisuke and Yoruichi chuckled as the latter was putting some clothes on.

As Kisuke taught them how to hide their reiatsu, they also learned a lot about the city in the weeks that past, the gigai that Urahara created for them had minor adjustments to them so there would be no hollow mask on Biyoku's and ordinary eyes on Naruto's, eventually Urahara got them their own place to stay with some their own account so they wouldn't have to worry about money for a while, but then came Naruto's misfortune, "I have to what?, said Naruto with a tick mark on his head.

"You have to go to school to learn more about society and to be able to get a job, to be independent, but remember Naruto you owe me a favor" said Urahara while covering his grin with his fan.

Naruto just sighed, thinking about what the future held for him.

**AN:Hello people of the fanfiction world. Anyway people have been wondering on who is going to be in Naruto's Harem, here is some of the girls who are going to be in it: **

**Kami, Nemu, Nel Tu, Hinata, T****atsuki,** ** Kukaku, Yoruichi, Soifon, Sung-sun, Lisa, Unohana, Orihime, Isane, Fem Byakuya, Biyoku**

**These are the girls that are in the harem, but if you guys want anymore girls that you want in the harem tell me now. The maximum might be 25, but there might be some exception. Peace people :) oh and review Plz **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hey, hey people I am back and got a new computer as well, so yay:) sorry to keep the wait and hope for a apology with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:i do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Chapter 7**

_**Fresh start**_

Ichigo Kurasaki sighed, it was turning out to be another boring day in his life with his father trying to constantly fight whenever he was home and his father always getting beat up for it and then eating breakfast with his sisters, Karin and Yuzu, then heading to school. However he had noticed someone his age that he had never seen before dressed in a school uniform hanging around inside the school, some of the other students mentioning he was a new student, Ichigo had to rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, if it wasn't for the blonde hair, blue eyes and the weird marks on his cheeks, Ichigo would would have sworn he found his long lost twin.

Not just the fact they looked identical but this new guy was also pulling the exact same frown he did and his eyes showed pain in them, it told Ichigo that this person carried a heavy burden in his heart just like him, the new guy was about the same size as himself, he also noticed he had a similar build as himself, telling him this guy was definitely a fighter, then the new student started walking up to him and his group of Chad, Kiego and Mizuiro.

"excuse me but you don't mind if I sit with you guys right, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I am new here"

Ichigo nodded " my name is Ichigo Kurasaki" and Naruto was quickly introduced to the rest of the gang. Ichigo saw everyone looking at him and the new guy, he guessed everyone was just as stunned at the resemblance just as he was.

Tatsuki walked with Orihime feeling much better after practicing some physical therapy on Chizuru after she tried to molest Orihime again, and Orihime was grateful for Tatsuki for helping her again, she likes Chizuru but she can be to much, even for her. They were walking down the hall to their classroom, when they walked in they saw someone they didn't recognize and figured it was the new guy they heard everyone was talking about. He looked over his shoulder at them and they just stared at each other for a good minute or two, Orihime blushed as she got a good look at him and couldn't help but stare. Tatsuki fought down a blush that was threatening to appear on her cheeks, no one had looked at her that intensely before

Orihime was first one to snap out of her trance and dragged Tatsuki with her by the arm to met the new student.

"Hi, my name is Orihime and this is my friend Tatsuki it's nice to meet you um..."

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet such lovely ladies like yourselves." Orihime smiled cutely and blushed cherry red while Tatsuki blushed at the compliment. Orihime stared at Naruto and asked a question, "are you related to Ichigo because you look almost like him?"

Both Naruto and Ichigo looked at each other and both said in union, "NO WAY IN HELL." Everyone just sweat-dropped thinking _"they've got to be related."_

7777777777

As soon as lunch came and everyone went outside to eat, a group of six people came walking up to Naruto, the first person talk, who Naruto would of guessed, was their ring leader.

"so your the new kid in school huh, well we've got a few rules for people like you, who try to stand out from everyone else, so why don't you just give us your money and lunch every day and they'll be no problems."

It seemed the commotion had drawn a crowd as both Ichigo and the group were there as well.

"ha-ha, me against you six isn't exactly fair is it" Naruto said with a smirk.

"We don't care about fairne- hey what the hell are you doing" said the ring leader as everyone saw Naruto strap his right arm against his waist. "what does it look like, I'm making it more fair for you to fight me."

Now everyone was shocked, did they just hear right, the new student was gonna fight a group of six with only one arm, for Ichigo it was proving his theory about Naruto being a fighter after all, Tatsuki, even though she would never admit it was excited, if Naruto could actually back up his words and fight them with one arm, she might of found a person to join her club and a good sparring partner. Orihime was worried for Naruto as she saw that he was out numbered, and hoped that he would be okay.

When the leader charged, a powerful force stopped him in his tracks, he looked down to see a clenched fist buried in his stomach, he looked up to see Naruto's face and it didn't even look serious as if he was taking this fight as a joke but then suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Everyone stood in shock, they hardly saw him move, that's when the rest of the gang jumped in, and the more the fight went on the harder it was to pick their jaws off the ground, Naruto was treating them as if this was child's play, but what truly shocked them was when the last thug standing did manage to punch Naruto's face, he was the one screaming as he held his hand in pain, while Naruto wiped away the imaginary dirt off his cheek. At the end of it the gang ran off, threatening that they'll get revenge on him, which Naruto laughed at.

There were various emotions running through the crowd, that had watched the fight, some were awed and some were afraid but surprisingly a lot of the girls were blushing and Tatsuki was not exception to this, Orihime cheered and congratulating Naruto on his fight as she gave him a hug, which Naruto blushed when he felt something soft on his chest. Orihime let him go as Ichigo just held out his hand and Naruto shook it as both were smirking at each other, "do you know why they wanted to fight me?" Naruto ask with a clueless look on face.

"People are like that around here, they don't like anybody who stands out such as you, me and Chad" said Ichigo while pointing to the giant Mexican.

"Hey Naruto I was just wondering if you'd like to come to my club and have a spar sometime?" said Tatsuki with the blush still on her face.

"sure, I'll let you know when I get settled in" Naruto replied with a smile on his face, which made Tatsuki's blush go a few shades redder.

**(After school)**

Ichigo was walking along an ally, coming back from school when he saw some punks on skateboards knock over a glass bottle with flowers in it. He ran up to the closest one and kicked him in the back, the said person's head hit the ground knocking him out, the other skateboarders stopped.

"You got a death wish, pal?" the biggest of them said as he stepped forward.

"Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell the tale." he said as he stepped forward.

"Um." was Ichigo's reply.

"That's all you GOTTA SAY" the punk charged, and was met with a foot to the face. He fell down and Ichigo's foot slammed into his back repeatedly.

"Little Yama's down, we gotta help him." said one of them. The others replied to him.

"Are you crazy?"

"No way am I taking on that psycho!"

Ichigo meanwhile, was continuously stamping his foot into Yama's head so hard his face was being buried into the pavement. He finished and looked up, giving Yama's friends a glare.

"Listen up you Pond scum, You see that?" he asked harshly, pointing at the knocked over bottle.

"First question; What do you think that is? You, the one in the middle, Answer!" he shouted. The one he was addressing looked around, and was frightened to find he was the one in the middle.

"Wait you talking to me?" he said pointing to himself, "I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here." Ichigo then kicked him in the face sending him flying and causing the other two to yell out in fear. "CORRECT!" Ichigo yelled.

"Wait, chill out!" said one of them quickly.

"Now, the next question; why is that vase lying down?"

"I guess one of us knocked it over when we where skateboarding through here." said the one who was on Ichigo's left, shaking in fear. Ichigo gave a roundhouse kick to both of their faces.

"You idiots catch on fast, NOW GO AND APOLOGISE, OR NEXT TIME THE FLOWERS WILL BE HERE FOR YOU!" a shadow covering his face and flames appeared behind him making him look like some sort of devil.(which is ironic, since his Resurreccion form looks live a devil) The two he had kicked screamed and ran with the third following, all screaming "WE"RE SORRY!"

"There, that aught a keep those punks from showing their ugly faces around here again." he said as a girl appeared behind him, floating in the air, standing next to the pole. "Sorry about all that, I'll bring you by some new flowers tomorrow.

Before she could reply, someone else beat her to it, "I saw your fight Ichigo, you did pretty good and who's your cute ghostly friend?" Said ghost blushed.

Ichigo turned to the direction of the voice and saw Naruto walking up to him.

"Are you saying, you can see her?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"yeah"

"thank you for coming to my defense, I think now I'll be able to rest peacefully" Said the little girl. "No problem, it's the least I could do, after all you deserve to rest in peace." Ichigo said as he straightened up the bottle of flowers and waved her goodbye, as she disappeared.

"So why are you here Naruto?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"This is the closest way to my apartment" Naruto answered simply.

"How long have you been able to see spirits?"

Naruto thought about this, "_well, I've been dead since I was eight, fought hollows after that and hollows are classed as evil spirits, so I'll go with that." _When I was eight years old, what about you?

"since I can remember" was Ichigo's reply.

"Well my apartments not far from here so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school Ichigo" said Naruto waving goodbye. "Yeah see you later"

When Naruto got in his apartment, Biyoku was calmly eating some cooked food (how she cooked it we'll never know)at the table, while sitting on one of the chairs. "I'm going to bed early today Biyoku, I've had a long day, so goodnight."

"goodnight master" Biyoku replied as Naruto scratched behind her ear as she gave happy bark and then went back to eating. Naruto chuckled a bit as he went to his room to take a nap.

**(Mind scape)**

"I'm here again!" Naruto thought out loud and turned to see the same person as before.

"_It's good to meet you again Naruto, now it's finally time to tell you the answers to the many questions you have._

**AN: CUT! Well that conclude this chapter. Anyway I am man of few words so this is going to be a short Arthur note. First the harem the girls that WILL be in it are:**

**Kami, Nemu, Nel Tu, Hinata, Tatsuki,Orihime, Kukaku, Yoruichi, Soifon,Harribel,Sung-sun,Apachi,Rose, Lisa, Rangiku and Nanao.**

**And the one's I am still on the fence about are:**

**Chizuru, Yoshi(Bount), Kiyone, Isane, Unohana, Senna, a mystery girl(maybe) and Zanpakutō Spirit(females).**

**And that is it because that maybe little to much and that last one will require a poll you get to choose if I should add the spirits as well and for the mystery girl I am still trying to figure out how to get her in. So yeah check it out and peace out:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Previously)**

"I'm here again!" Naruto thought out loud and turned to see the same person as before.

"_It's good to meet you again Naruto, now it's finally time to tell you the answers to the many questions you have."_

**(Now)**

_"But these two might be able answer more of them, than I can."_ said the mysterious figure as it disappeared, a couple of seconds later, out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw two people walking up to him, they were clearly a male and female, just by one glance, Naruto recognized one of them.

The male was slightly taller than Naruto, his eyes were bright shining blue that Naruto used to have, his hair was a bright yellow and spiked just like his own, while he wore a short-sleeve long white coat with red flame edges and the kanji "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down on the back.

The second person,what Naruto could only describe as beautiful, she had a slender, feminine build, she had long, luscious red hair that reached down to her ankles with strands that framed both sides of her face that parted to the left of her head with a hair clip, she wore a loose-fitting dress with an apron. She had fair skin and her eyes were violet-blue.

There was a good minute of silence until Naruto finally spoke. "W-what the hell is going on?" Naruto said in utter shock, pointing at the Fourth Hokage franticly, while the two people just had sad smiles on their faces.

They both walked up to Naruto at a slow pace, as not to startle him like a cornered animal, Minato was the first to speak, "It's been a long time Naruto, I'm surprised you still remember me from the academy text books," he said, while Naruto was still too shocked to say anything, " The truth is, we're trying to explain something but we don't know where to begin."

Finally Naruto gained enough courage to talk, "How about the very beginning," as if it was the most simple thing in the world, Minato just stared and then chuckled at him because of the straight answer. "Ok then, you already heard that I defeated the Kyūbi didn't you," he just received a nod in reply, "well that's not exactly true, the Kyūbi is made of a mass of chakra and has no physical body, so killing it is pretty much out of the question, so I designed a seal for it to be contained in a babies body and summoned the shinigami to pull out the Kyūbi's soul and place it in the baby for the price of my own soul." "I told Sarutobi to tell everyone the child was a hero but that didn't happen and by the look on your face, you know who that baby was don't you." said Minato, not even trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

The next thing that happened was Naruto's fist connecting with Minato's face and sent him flying a couple of meters back, Minato nor the woman showed any shock to Naruto's reaction, they kept silent, then Naruto spoke. " I don't hate you for sealing the demon inside of me, after all, you was protecting those that were precious to you" spoke Naruto barely containing his anger, "but you put too much faith into the people of that village and I was the one left to get all the villager's anger because of your actions, you could of told Sarutobi to hide my identity but _you_ wanted me to be seen as a hero, it kinda makes you think how much corruption seeped into Konoha, if they didn't listen to a dying Hokage's last wish, what will they listen to?"

Minato's heart was breaking inside, pretty much everything Naruto said was true, he could of told Sarutobi to hide his identity but his faith in the villager's blinded him and for that, his son paid the price with his life and suffered many years alone in a desert, fighting for his soul.

Kushina wanted to do something to help the situation but her mouth wouldn't speak, If Naruto had been angry at Minato for sealing the fox inside him, she would stuck with Minato's side, defending him but Naruto was mad about Minato having TOO much faith in people, she couldn't defend Minato there, Naruto's death was a testament to that. She slowly walk up to Naruto and stood right in front of him, there was an awkward for few seconds, while Naruto was thinking why this mysterious woman was standing in front of him, then suddenly the woman wrapped her around him and hugged him, "I-I'm sorry my little boy, we never planed any of this for you, we always hoped you would be a great shinobi and give us grand-kids to spoil but your father and me never imagined it would be our very own village, that would cause your death." Kushina was now in tears, she had heard there's no such thing as perfect parents and even though it wasn't her fault, she felt like, she and Minato had screwed up royally on the first day.

Naruto was stunned, this woman had admitted to be his mother and that his father was the fourth Hokage, at first Naruto was furious to learn that his own father caused his so much misery but his mother crying on his shoulder seemed to wash all that anger away and he would not be angry towards his father any more if it meant his mother being happy, his arms wrapped around her waist while he openly cried with her, he would not even care if the whole world could see him right now, Minato just smiled at the sight of Naruto and Kushina having their private moment.**(I bet someone has a incest perverted thought, but to bad this isn't that type of fanfiction)**

When their emotions finally calmed down they finally separated themselves, mother and son starred at each other smiling, it seemed like they had finally woke up from a never ending nightmare and each others voices is what woke them up. "I guess it's finally time to tell you, how and why we're here." Minato said in a soft happy voice, being careful not to ruin their comfort. Naruto just turned to his dad and nodded in reply.

Soon as all three of them were comfortable, Kushina began to tell him how they were here. "Well the seal your farther designed to contain the Kyūbi, was made from his chakra and he asked me to pour some of mine into it as well, originally the seal was also designed if that you lost control of Kyūbi's chakra and went up to eight tails, your father would appear in your mind and fix the seal, if you were to release the seal and to attempt to control the Kyūbi's chakra, I would appear and help you to control it."

After her long winded speech, Minato took over. "But because of your death, something else happened. The seal was made, so that a small amounts of the Kyūbi's chakra would go to you, but when you died, both you and Kyūbi's chakra turned into Reiryoku.**(spirit energy) **Normally, any of the chakra that was given to you by the Kyūbi, could be replenished by him. But when you died, you started to absorb his soul instead, but to be more accurate, you was only absorbing a part _of _a soul."

Naruto was fully confused now, if Naruto only absorbed a part of it then, where was the rest?

**(I'm not even going to dare explain about the yin and yang of Kyūbi's chakra, so this chapter might change a bit in the future when we get more details about it)**

Seeing Naruto's confused expression, Minato gave a light chuckle of understanding, "It's ok Naruto, I understand what I'm saying doesn't make sense but just be patient. When I was in the seal I discovered you were absorbing Kyūbi, but from what I learned about hollows, the more powerful soul gains control of the body. That is when I was confused as to why you was still in control, It nearly drove me insane trying to find an answer but then, I had a theory. What if the Kyūbi was only a piece of a soul?, but then where would the other pieces be?, then it hit me like your mum's frying pan to the head."

Said mum pulled a frying pan out of nowhere and hit him on the head with it, Naruto was just laughing ass off at the comedy show in front of him, after Minato stopped with the anime tears, he continued to explain. "Well if the Kyūbi is only a piece of a soul then what about the other Bijuu? That is when I came with the idea that maybe there was once a Bijuu that was somehow split into the nine tailed demons."

Naruto couldn't fault the man's logic, even though it was a far stretch of a theory but did not question it, as long as he was permanently in control.

Finally it was Kushina's turn to speak, "Now that we've gotten past that pain of the ass explanation, (very much so) we can finally explain how we're here. We are the last fragments of the seal Naruto and soon we're going to disappear, as we are using the remaining of our energy to talk with you. So before we go, Minato and me want to tell you about ourselves and to know more about you."

Naruto wanted to cry out to them, to somehow make them stay but he knew it wouldn't change anything, it would only waste precious time he had left with them. His mother began first about how she was bullied at school for her head resembling a tomato so she beat them to a bloody pulp, earning the title: The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. She told him that she was kidnapped by cloud ninja, that Minato had tracked her down by the trail of red hair and rescued her. Which caused them to fall in love.

Minato told him about his training under a perverted sensei who wrote sex novels, then the time he trained his own squad and that he was proud of them. He bragged about how invented a jutsu that greatly helped winning the war and finally where him and Kushina got Naruto's name from his sensei's very first book.

There wasn't much for Naruto to talk about really, he told them that the only people nice to him was Sarutobi, Teuchi ,Ayame and Hinata, they teased him a bit asked if she was his girlfriend when he told them who Hinata was, he tried telling them she was a friend he had protected from some bullies when he was at the academy but it was hard to convince them when he was blushing. He then told them that he had a pet dog called Biyoku, that was a mod-soul Arrancar and he started to go to an ordinary school and made some friends.

It was then, that Naruto could see them start to fade. It wrenched his heart to see them disappear but he would be strong in front of them, he hugged them with all the love he could give and still, it was not enough for Naruto to show them how he truly felt.

"Naruto, grow strong so you can protect others that are close to your heart, but be sure not to fail like I did for you and your mother." Said Minato as he finally faded.

"As for my piece of advice to you Naruto, find happiness with someone you love because there is hardly such thing as true love any more and your the one who deserves it the most. Finally, GIVE me some grandchildren so I can spoil them rotten in heaven." Then she too faded with a warm smile on her face

Naruto blushed at her last statement but none the less nodded to her request. It was the that mysterious person appeared again, Naruto had finally had enough of this person started asking questions.

"How do you know so much about me and just who are you?" said Naruto irritated to no end at this stoic man.

The unknown person was quiet for a few seconds before it started to talk _"I've been with you since the beginning of your life Naruto, I'm your zanpakuto and as for my name, it's..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Shinigami**_

"How do you know so much about me and just who are you?" said Naruto irritated to no end at this stoic man.

The unknown person was quiet for a few seconds before his lips began to move, _"I've been with you since the beginning of your life Naruto, I'm your zanpakuto and as for my name, it's... Itami Genkai"_**(Pain Limit)**

Naruto just nodded his head, indicating he heard him. _"I'm pleased you heard my name but I shouldn't be surprised, after everything you've been through, nothing should hold you back from hearing it. I am a zanjutsu/hakuda type Zanpakutō, you'll have to fight to find out my abilities. There's also something else troubling you isn't there, you've been wondering how you became, to what you call a Tsuriai, for the past few weeks."_

Naruto said nothing but he didn't need to, his shocked face and eyes shining with anticipation, was enough for "Itami Genkai" to continue his explanation. _"There has always been a barrier between Hollow and Shinigami, but there have been cases, where hollows have removed a piece of their mask to gain Shinigami powers. I've never heard of Shinigami having hollow powers but it's most likely possible. Your form came from your will-power, you dominated your instincts by not eating souls, which definitely would've turned you into an Arrancar instead if you had."_

_"The Shinigami your father summoned was different that the ones in this world, that one ate souls but did not need to in order to survive, it's eyes were similar to a hollows but had no hole or mask either. When it pushed the Kyūbi's soul into your very being, your soul and the Shinigami's briefly made contact."_

"Are you saying that, this Shinigami/hollow hybrid was a Tsuriai like me and I got my Shinigami powers from it! Also, how come you know so much about this Shinigami and I don't?" asked Naruto in confusion

_"Yes and no, the Shinigami in that world is SIMILAR to you but it's powers are different from yours. When you traveled to this world, the energy inside you changed to match this dimensions energy, the reason why you became a Tsuriai is because after the final part of the Kyūbi was absorbed. The Shinigami's energy finally awoke, when Kyūbi's energy was no longer there to suppress it."_

_"As for how I know that Shinigami..., you'll have to wait until the next time we meet, your starting to wake up."_

True to his word, Naruto began to fade from his mind scape and back into reality. Naruto sat up in his bed with a smile on his face, knowing he was loved by his parents and not just abandoned like many of the cruel villager's had said to him making feel worse than he already did, but then he frowned at what Itami told him, he still wants to know how his Zanpakutō knows all this and the Shinigami from his put that thought aside when he saw that he was almost late for school, he changed in a hurry and left out of his apartment after locking the door.

Today had been a boring day for Naruto, on his was to school he sensed a hollow nearby but then he sensed a Shinigami, not long after, the hollows Reiatsu disappeared meaning the Shinigami probably killed it. He sensed Ichigo in the area as well, he made sure to hide his Reiatsu from the Shinigami, It wouldn't go well if the Shinigami found out that he had Reiatsu, similar to a Shinigami and a Hollow. Other than that, school was the same old boring work.

Late at night he sensed another hollow coming his direction or to be more specific, Kurasaki Clinic.

"Dammit! I should've known more hollows would come after Ichigo for his spirit energy, it seems that I might as well see the outcome and hopefully, not have to save strawberry's ass." Naruto put a soul pill in his mouth and was ejected from his gigai.(regular soul pills)

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he was in clear view of Ichigo's house, just in time to see the same Shinigami he had sensed from before, stab Ichigo with her Zanpakutō. After Ichigo dealt with the hollow, he fell unconscious, while the Shinigami brought Ichigo back to his house and wiped out his family's memory. Afterwards Urahara came and offered to help her, the Shinigami left with him but not before Urahara turned back to look at Naruto, who nodded to him and left.

The next day Naruto walked on his way to school, when he noticed Ichigo and his family standing outside of their home, with a big hole in it.

"Hey Ichigo, what happened to your house?"

Ichigo and his family turned around to see Naruto walking down the street, Yuzu, Karin and Isshin were just goggle eyed starring at him, looking back and fourth towards Naruto and Ichigo because of their uncanny resemblance.

"Oh Naruto, It's nothing, just some truck hit are house last night." Ichigo commented, using the same excuse his family had.

"OH MY GOD, my dear wife had had a twin son but accidentally kept the evil one, I should've know by the very sight of his devil colored hair." Isshin shouted, pointing accusingly at Ichigo.

The others were starring at him in bewilderment while Ichigo's eyebrows were twitching madly. The next thing Isshin knew, was a fist, hitting square in face. "I got my hair color from my mother you idiot."

"This is my family Naruto, the blonde one is Yuzu, the other girl is Karin and the clueless chimp is our dad." Ichigo turned to his family, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, he's a new student at school."

"It's nice to meet you, I could help you clean up the mess after school, I don't live far from here so it's no trouble at all." Isshin turned to him, " That would be much appreciated Naruto, you see Ichigo, unlike you, your twin brother is polite, so you must be the evil one." After that was said Isshin and Ichigo started fighting, with Ichigo pretty much winning.

"does this happen a lot?" Questioned Naruto, while Yuzu and Karin just sighed and nodded their heads.

After the morning incident, Ichigo and Naruto made it to school late. Later on the way to class, Ichigo bumped into Orihime, knocking her down and in a rather board tone said "Oh it's you, hey Orihime."Orihime looked up at Ichigo and said "Oh no, I'm sorry-," but before she could finish, Tatsuki stood in front of Ichigo.

"ICHIGO, you knock her down and that's all you can say, what the heck is the matter with you?"

Naruto knelt down, picked up her books and passed them to her. " You ok Orihime-chan?" Said Naruto asked, offering her a hand. She blushed a little at the suffix and took his hand, as Ichigo walked over them.

"Sorry about that, are you gonna be all right?" Ichigo apologized, in a caring note.

"Its all right, really. Hey Ichigo I heard that there is a giant hole at your house, what happen, is everyone okay?" She asked, looking at Ichigo with concern

"Yea, everyone is okay a truck hit are house late last night while we where sleeping, and we just found it this morning" Ichigo without skipping a beat

"_Oh,he's good"_ thought Naruto as he looked at Ichigo with a little respect on how Ichigo was able to lie with calm attitude

"wow and you guys slept through all that noise?" Tatsuki asked questioningly

"Yea, amazing huh?" he said while walking to there class

"well, anyway why where you guys late, I can understand why Ichigo would be late but why where you late Naruto" said Tatsuki

"It was strawberry here, I got distracted by his wrestling match with his dad. If that's what they call father, son bonding, they can keep it the hell away from me." Tatsuki laughed as Naruto ducked a punch from Ichigo.

"We'll see you later Tatsuki-chan, come on Ichigo." Tatsuki just blushed at the suffix, as they went to class.

In class, Ichigo was sitting in a chair while Naruto and the gang talked about the 'truck' that crashed into his house last night. When someone else entered the room Naruto became alert; it was the soul reaper from last night.

"Hello. You're Ichigo aren't you?" Ichigo turned and suddenly, his mind shut down unable to process what he was seeing.

"I'll be sitting next to you from now on. my name is Rukia." Ichigo jumped out of his chair, as it had caught fire.

"I-I-Its you!" he said pointing a finger at the new girl.

"_Smooth Ichigo, very smooth"_ thought Naruto as he shook his head

Keigo spoke the first question. "Ichigo, what's wrong with you?" Chad look at his friend. "You two know each other?"

"of course not, we've never met before, isn't that right Ichigo."

"Rukia's a brand new transfer student" mentioned Mizuiro. "Nice to meet ya" said Kiego

"It's a pleasure." Naruto saw Ichigo's face turn to horror when he saw Rukia's palm.

_"It looks like my life got a little bit more interesting."_ thought Naruto in amusement

**AN: well people I a sorry for taking so long to update, it is just so swamped with homework, I didn't have time to do anything, but I was finally able to get some balance in my life, so yea. **

**Anyway as for the harem it is a secret now, all of the other girls that people have suggested may or may not be in it and also the female Zanpakutō Spirits are going to be in the harem but im not telling which either, also I am cutting down the girls in harem just down a tiny bit. So pray I add the girls you want:)**


	10. AN

AN: i am sorry people but i just can't come up with anything good story, i am sorry i had this story on hold for a long time. If anyone wants to adopt this story, PM me, First one, first take.


End file.
